Very Model of a Scientist Salarian In Love
by Wolfie393
Summary: This is a prompt from one of the readers from my main story Familial Ties. Prompt: A romance featuring Mordin.


_Welcome! I hope that you enjoy this short story. The prompt was from a submission leading up to the first anniversary of my ME story Familial Ties. This is the first time that I have attempted working on a prompt and it was very different writing something that was not my idea. Fair warning, it does kind of jump around a lot but building the entire thing would warrant a story all its own I think! Hope you enjoy it!_

_Prompt:_

_JaliceAZ -Here's a challenge for you._  
_But a romance featuring Mordin. I don't care who you pair him with I just want to see a genuine romantic side of him._

**Very Model of a Scientist Salarian... In Love**

"So, how is the new doctor working out?" Jane teased.

Karin shook her head, "If you wanted to replace me, just tell me. I'm a big girl, I can take it."

"Oh, come on, isn't it nice to have a helping hand around here?"

"Hardly! He checks over everything I do. I had Garrus in here earlier to check his cybernetics and Dr. Solus pops in 'out of curiosity'. What a crock of shit. He just kept looking at Garrus's scarring mumbling to himself then just says 'satisfactory work' as if it were a surprise a human doctor could pull it off."

"Want me to talk to him? Ask him to back off?"

Chakwas took a deep breath, "No. I am sure he means well. Solus just doesn't have the people skills."

"I think he just functions best while working," Jane said reclining herself. "When I spoke to him it sounded like he never took a breather from one thing to the next. I mean, come on, he spends his retirement starting a clinic on Omega? Not exactly what I call relaxing. Even while he waits for one test to finish, he starts working on another problem. He was talking about trying to cure Joker."

"Well, that's kind of him to look into the health problems of our crew."

"Give him a chance. Maybe pop up there and see what he is working on."

"Shepard, how about you stay out of my personal life and I stay out of yours, hmm?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Chakwas," Jane smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, you want to play this game? How about you go talk to Garrus? As in right now. Tell him how you feel and make him listen whether he wants to or not. Quit being such a pre-teen and woman up."

"Umm… are we done now? I think I'll drop the issue."

"Wise choice," Karin laughed, "And yes, we're done."

Jane slid off the table and nodded to her doctor. Although she said she would drop it, she wasn't planning on following her own words. She made her way into the elevator and took the short trip up. She always tried to stay close with her crew, and what better excuse to distract yourself from your own problems than to snoop around?

"Shepard, how can I help?" Mordin asked without looking up as she entered the room.

"Hey, Mordin," she said as she looked around, "do you have a minute to talk?"

"Of course! Anything in mind?"

"How are you liking the ship and the crew?"

"The ship: top marks for ingenuity. Despite Cerberus remodel, turian influence still present. Already discussed lab adequacy. Crew, surprisingly nice. Most more open to aliens than previously thought."

"I heard that you have visited the medical bay a time or two. Is our set up there as impressive as the lab?"

"Most definitely! Work that Dr. Chakwas has done is most impressive. Hope I am not imposing. Can keep my distance if need be. Would hate to appear insulting."

"No, I don't think that is the case. Maybe if you just talked to her. I think your enthusiasm can sometimes be misinterpreted as something else."

Mordin brought a hand up to his chin, "Hmm, perhaps correct. Social skills never of much concern. Focus mostly on work."

"Well, if you need anything just let me know."

"Of course, Shepard." He continued to work and only paused when he heard the door shut. _Hmm…_ he rubbed his chin and turned to the window of the ship. _No, _he silenced the thought beginning, _must continue to work on Collector threat._

* * *

Karin looked up as she heard the door open, "Dr. Solus, what can I help you with?"

Mordin smiled at the doctor, "Nothing in particular. Sorry to intrude. Was curious if you required assistance."

She readjusted in her chair and turned back to the monitor. "I'm just finishing up a message to Shepard about her scarring. I know she has been concerned about the appearance of the cybernetics. She won't always admit it, but I can tell."

"Not to impose, but what were your suggestions?"

Karin steeled herself, already on the defensive, "You are not imposing. Personally, I prefer less invasive methods. I told her that if she keeps positive thoughts and actions in mind then her scars will heal themselves. But, I did inform her of our capability of healing them surgically. Would you like to add anything?"

"Not at all. Perfect suggestions. Often simplest solution is best."

"Oh. Thank you, Dr. Solus."

"Please. Call me Mordin." He moved around the room with his hands clasped behind his back. His thumb tapped nervously on his fingers. "May I speak freely?"

Chakwas looked up at him. He seemed a little distraught so she wanted to give him her full attention. She sent the message and turned in her chair to face him, "Of course, you can take a seat if you like."

"Thank you." He sat down and folded his hands, "WanttoapologizeifI—" he stopped when Chakwas waved her hand at him.

"Hold on, slow down, Mordin. You talk quickly as it is and you just went several times that speed."

He breathed out a laugh with a sheepish grin, "Apologies again. When nervous, I often speak with accelerated velocity." He took a deep breath, "I would like to apologize if I have come across as opposing or overbearing. I have only tried to include myself so I may study your work because it is very impressive."

Karin was taken aback at his sincerity. "Thank you, Mordin. I'll admit that it did seem that you were double-checking my work. Almost like you did not think I could be capable of it."

"Ah, not the intention at all. Apologies again for the misunderstanding. I find humans to be a most interesting species. Very capable. Mean that in best way possible."

"Don't mention it," Karin waved her hand. "I could have asked you about it too. If you ever need to use the med-bay, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you," Mordin said with a small grin. "Likewise with the lab. And if I am in the way, just tell me to leave."

Karin chuckled, "Will do."

* * *

"Mordin?" Karin called out as she entered the lab.

"Ah, Dr. Chakwas, thank you for coming."

"You said that you wanted my opinion on something."

"Yes. Believe I have found suitable application to the armor to thwart Collectors."

"Excellent. But why do you need me? Do you want me as the test subject?" she joked.

Mordin smiled over at her, "Not my intention. Unless you are volunteering." He raised an eyebrow at her and they both chuckled a bit. "Wanted you to double check my work."

It was Karin's turn to raise an eyebrow, "What? Really? Why?"

"Never hurts to have another look over work. Especially when such high stakes. And I respect you."

"Thank you," she smiled. "I'll gladly take a look."

Mordin opened the program and took a step back, smiling at the doctor.

* * *

"Dr. Chakwas," Mordin called out in the mess.

"Yes, Mordin?"

"Will be docking at the Citadel soon. Was wondering if you were free one evening? Would appreciate your company over dinner."

Karin was a little surprised by his invitation but tried to hide it, "I will be on call of course, but I don't see why not. Did you have a place in mind?"

"Will take care of all arrangements. Not to worry. Perhaps, tonight? 1900 hours Citadel time?"

"Okay. I will meet you just outside the ship."

"Fantastic."

Karin watched him walk away and was lost in her own thoughts until she felt a nudge against her arm.

"Admit it, you like him," Jane smiled at the doctor.

"It is professional, nothing more."

"Sure… 'nothing more' is really _much more_ for both of you. Trust me, I can tell."

"How? Because you so keenly lack the ability to talk to the one you love?"

"Exactly," Jane smirked.

* * *

Mordin hummed to himself as he redressed. He wasn't sure what the human protocol was when asking a friend to dinner when he wasn't confident that it would just be a friendly dinner. "Hmm…" he said aloud to himself, "Would human bowtie be appropriate attire? Perhaps not. But bowties are cool. Hmm…" he tapped his chin, "No, no, no. Casual. Yes. Stay in regular clothes. Do not want to appear I had other expectations."

He walked out of the lab and made his way towards the airlock. Most of the crew had left for shore leave with only a few stragglers hanging around for the moment. No one seemed to pay him any mind which Mordin translated to be good news that he didn't stand out or look unusual. Just before he rounded the corner he heard a voice call out.

"Have fun on your date, Mordin!"

"Joker?" Mordin paused and stepped towards the cockpit.

Joker turned in his chair, "Yeah! Have fun. Be a gentleman, or you will have to answer to me!" he smirked.

"Hardly a date. Dinner between friends. How did you even know about the plans?"

Joker gestured to EDI's terminal, "It's got an eye and ear almost everywhere. I have to pass the time somehow."

"Ah, yes. Cerberus bugs planted through ship. EDI linked to each."

"I merely record the daily passing of events that occur on the Normandy," EDI responded. "It is not for malicious intent. Although, Joker has found a way to use my monitoring systems to his personal amusement."

"Hey! No one asked you!" Joker rolled his eyes as he turned back to Mordin. "Just remember," Joker used one hand to point to his eyes then turned it around to point at Mordin.

"I am not familiar with this form of human sign language," Mordin blinked a few times trying to discern a meaning.

"It means that I'll be watching you."

"Though that would be true on the Normandy, I do not believe you are capable while I am off ship."

Joker opened his mouth to speak but EDI sounded first, "Before you suggest it, Mr. Moreau, I cannot hack into the Citadel's security channels. It would be highly illegal."

"Damn it, EDI! Just shut up, I'm trying to keep Mordin in line here and you are not helping."

"Leaving now," Mordin backed out as Joker continued to argue with EDI. It was an amusing interaction between the AI and the pilot; one fueled by emotion that almost seemed to be on both sides, though it didn't seem possible. Exiting the ship, he saw Chakwas standing on the platform with her back turned to him. She was in a casual wardrobe, one very similar to her Cerberus attire, though without the logo. "Opinion on punctuality is shared," he said and grinned as she turned to look at him.

"Yes, I suppose it is. I believe it is rude to show up late, and the military of course encouraged being on time."

"Agreed. Work with STG same. If early, on time. If on time, late." Karin chuckled at his comment which prompted him to smile. "Shall we?"

* * *

She smiled across the table at Mordin. She had to admit, she was having a good time. "The food is great, Mordin. How did you find this place?"

"Used to come here during short visits on the Citadel. Was glad to see that it is still here. Most restaurants don't last long."

"I understand that. Many of my favorite stores have come and gone over the years."

"Oh? Anything in particular that stands out?"

Karin half shrugged, "The restaurants not so much. Most that are worth staying do stick around. One place that I do miss was a kind of antique store. It was run by asaris. They were fascinated with other cultures older items, humans included. I used to get old fashioned writing supplies from them. It helped me relieve some stress to just write things out or read a paper filled book. It is a shame that no one really _writes_ anymore."

"Hmm… interesting observation. Hand written documents mostly phased out due to inefficiency. Would expect if you hand wrote an article, would be more frustrating than relaxing."

Karin shrugged, "Maybe to some." She took another few bites of her food before focusing on him again, "So, Mordin, we have been talking about me, what about you? How does life on the Normandy differ from what you are used to?"

"Hmm… well, not used to anything really. Always tried to keep things different. New. But the Normandy is quite impressive. Lab well equipped. Been a while since I had facilities like that. Best set up I've seen since work with Special Tasks Group."

"Ah, yes, I remember hearing that you were with the STG. What made you leave?"

He shrugged, "Work with STG was done. Last mission was originally meant to be study on krogan population growth. Explosion in numbers would be disastrous given previous krogan rebellions. Bloody. Almost as bad as rachni attacks. Had to be prepared if species evolved to overcome genophage."

"That's it?" she asked confused. "It doesn't sound like a mission to leave over."

Mordin twisted his mouth, debating what she might think of him once he told her, "Discovered that krogan _were_ building immunity to genophage. Only thing team could agree on was implementing new genophage that adjusts to krogan biology. Continues to limit reproduction but keeps rates at high enough level to secure species. Not everything in mission went as planned though. Incidents resulted in my injuries to face and horn."

"But… the krogan were naturally evolving and your team decided to inhibit them _again._ How can you justify that?"

He began to speak a little faster in defense of his position, "Was only viable option. Repeat of krogan rebellions would have been tragic for all species." He shook his head, "Agree that ethics not always clear but sometimes must do what is best for greater good."

Karin looked away, "I'm not sure I agree with that."

Mordin pressed his lips together, _Figured this might happen. Usually does. Even agree that choices are not always right. _

The rest of the dinner was mostly quiet and the conversation that was shared was more professional.

* * *

Mordin stared at the blank sheets before him. He was thankful that he had spent the time to actually learn the languages of different species since it would give him an edge while in STG; now, it would benefit him more than he would have hoped. _Where to begin?_ He thought to himself as he held the pen awkwardly in his hand; it had been a long time since he needed to use one. Humming to himself, he thought about everything that had happened since their first, and last, awkward dinner together. It seemed like a lifetime ago, but it had really only been a couple weeks. Sure, they had interactions together, but it was all professional. He missed her.

Cautiously, he touched the pen to the paper ever so lightly and began.

* * *

Karin walked into the med-bay and rolled her neck. She hadn't slept that well but at least it should be a relaxing day given that Shepard and her team were doing a training exercise planet-side while the IFF was in place. _I suppose it would help keep everyone close_, Chakwas thought. She sat down in front of her console and paused, looking at the envelope sitting next to her keyboard. "Hmmm…" she said aloud as she picked it up. Her name was written across the front in beautiful cursive hand-writing and she wondered who would be so thoughtful to actually _write_ something and not just type it. At first, she thought it might be Shepard, it seemed like something she would do, but there was no occasion.

She pulled out the crisp white pages and admired the style before even beginning to read. But as soon as she began, she lost her breath.

_Dear Karin,_

_I know that this may seem inappropriate or out of line, but I had to make my thoughts clear. I also know that I often get carried away on a thought, especially in person. So, to help center my feelings, I figured I would use your method and write everything down._

_Let me begin by saying how much I admire you. Not only in your exceedingly impressive career but your spirit as well. I have met many individuals in my lifetime, but none can compare to you. You have run the med-bay on the Normandy with almost no help and I doubt there is a species you would come across that you could not take care of. I know that I am often blinded by the task at hand that I can forget about those I am immediately helping; but not you. You always see the being you are helping. When I first met you, I knew that you were an individual that commanded respect but also one who was easily relatable and loved by all who crossed her path._

_I know that we have not always seen eye to eye; whether that included medical procedures or our politics, but I will always respect you and your views. You challenge me, and make me want to be a better salarian, not just for myself but for those around me. For other species. For the galaxy. But I realize now that what I may perceive as necessary, may not be what is morally right._

_I am sure that you may have heard about what happened on Tuchanka with my old assistant Maelon. Seeing the results of what I caused due to my work with the genophage, I can now see the further reaching effects that one action has. Though the work was gruesome and without restraint, I did save my assistant's work. Maybe in the future, some good can be taken out of this._

_Sometimes I may stand too far back. That I am too focused on seeing the grander scheme of things. I guess I need to take a step closer and see the individuals for who they are._

_You have opened my eyes to something I never knew was possible for me. Love. I know that I am not the easiest individual to deal with but if there is even the slightest chance for me with you, I would cling to whatever sized microfiber that may be. _

_I know that this may be more appealing if I were to say it in person, but I wanted to be clear. I am in danger of falling in love with you._

_Yet, if there is no possibility of you feeling the same for me, I understand fully and I respect your decision. I also wish you the most happiness one can in another's life. And, if it is your wish, I will return to the utmost professionalism as to not disturb the dynamic in the med-bay as well as the Normandy._

_Yours, Mordin_

_P.S. You are right. Writing by hand is relaxing._

Karin sighed and set the letter down in her lap. She never realized that he could have that side in him and she was frustrated with herself for not even considering the possibility. "I have to talk to him…" she said aloud. "EDI?"

"Yes, Dr. Chakwas, what may I assist you with?"

"Can you notify me the moment the ground team returns?"

"Of course."

She sat back down and read over the letter again. She had spent so much time focusing on other people and their problems that she had never considered opportunities that she might have. It was still early, there was no need to rush into something but the thought did make her feel a little like a school girl. They were different, but that didn't stop others from having cross-species relationships. And yes, they did occasionally bicker, but each time they did, they learned something new about the other and they became closer because of it. They challenged each other, and Karin had always wanted someone like that.

"Ugh… it is ridiculous," Karin laughed at herself.

Suddenly the alarms went off. _"Prepare for battle stations everyone!"_ Joker announced over the comms, _"We have some uninvited visitors! Collectors!"_

Chakwas set the letter aside in a hurry and reached in the desk to pull out the hidden pistol. She loaded a clip and turned to run outside to grab a larger weapon. Before she could even reach the door, she heard the creatures already coming out of the elevator. "Of all the times this could have happened…" Deep down, she knew that they wouldn't be able to stand their ground. The Collectors would take the ship if Shepard and the team didn't get back soon.

The doors to the med-bay opened. A creature stepped through and placed its claws against the frame. It scanned the room and landed its eyes on Karin. A high pitch shriek sounded as it charged at her and she unloaded her gun.

* * *

Mordin braced himself on the table. _Should have taken more precautions. Could have prevented this if on board. No, no. Lots of crew. All armed. One more couldn't possibly turn the tide. Could it?_

The door opened and he looked up to see who his visitor might be, "Shepard. What can I help you with?"

"I just came by to see how you were doing, Mordin." Jane waited a few moments as Mordin began to pace. "You doing alright?"

"Still wondering if something could have be done. If scenario was different, could I have changed the outcome?"

"Mordin, there is no way of knowing that. And I think if any of us were here, we would have been taken too."

"Yes. Yes. No one's fault."

"Don't worry," Jane said, "We're going after the Collectors now. We'll save them."

* * *

Everyone looked around the gigantic room. There was something very eerie about standing there. Seeing the humans in the capsules they moved towards them to take a closer look.

"Looks like one of the missing colonists," Miranda said as Jane put her hand on the clear shell. The woman inside moved her head as if she were asleep.

"There's more over here," Tali said and everyone began to fan out.

There was a loud hissing and they all looked to the first pod that Jane was standing at. The woman looked up with fear in her eyes and began to panic, beating on her cage.

"Oh God, she's still alive!" Jane yelled and they heard a muffled scream from inside. Jane grabbed at the sides, trying to find a way to open the capsule as the woman clawed and scraped, trying to get out. "Get them out of there! Hurry!"

No one hesitated as they all took a capsule and began to break each open. Before long they had removed several people. Mordin was the first to reach Karin. His emotions fueled him as he pulled at the sides. The capsule held together as he became more and more frustrated. He shouted and dug his fingers in and pulled with all his might; finally it opened.

Time seemed to slow as she swayed back and forth before falling forward but Mordin was there to catch her. He cradled her in his arms as he pulled her a safe distance away from the Collector nightmare. He sat down and held her in his lap as the rest of the team moved around checking everyone and helping them to their feet.

"Dr. Chakwas? Are you okay?"

She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him, "You all came for us. Mordin, you came for me."

"Of course. Always."

"I read your letter," she smiled weakly, "I loved it."

"I am very glad to hear that. Don't worry, I'll get you out of here."

"I'll hold you to that. And how about a second date? A _real_ date."


End file.
